percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan Swift Character Page
Character Information (be warned as information contain spoilers) A link to my fanfics can be found on my Profile Page Nolan Swift Nolan Swift is a demigod son of Hermes and is the fastest runner out of all his children. During the battle with Typhon in the last Percy Jackson book, Swift's house is destroyed. He and his mom moved to a small town outside of Philadelphia while their house is being rebuilt. While the news said it was a series of storms, Swift could momentarily see through the Mist but couldn't understand what he was seeing and passed it off as a nightmare. Almost a year later, as he reaches the end of his sophomore year of high school, a girl he had never seen before appears in one of his classes but his classmates say she has been there all year. This girl also saves him from a monster attack and tells him that he is in fact a demigod. That night he has a dream about Hermes traveling the world, but wakes up to see a caduceus hologram above his head. He eventually makes it to camp where he meets Malcolm Archer and Erika Plume. Some time after these events, Megan is attacked by a hydra and is badly poisoned when one of its' heads bites into her arm. The only cure is a fruit located in the Underworld; so Swift, Erika, and Malcolm travel across America battling monsters along the way before entering the Underworld and getting the fruit. Toward the end of this story, Swift receives the blessing of Hermes which allows him to travel at super sonic speeds for a short amount of time, but will leave him very tired and makes his muscles burn for a short amount of time. His weapon is a celestial bronze sledge hammer that he can combine with his speed to deal critical damage to monsters. He likes it better than a sword because he thinks that a strong hit with his hammer will end any fight quickly. His hammer can shrink into a small hammer pendant that he wears around his neck. Swift's main weakness is that he tires very easily if he runs to fast or for to long. His nickname is Swift, which was thought up by Karena after a battle with a monster. Megan countered this by calling him Slowpoke. His first name is my first name and the last name Swift adds on to the fact that he likes to run and is faster than all the other demigods at camp. In Side Stories Because each story in the Nolan Swift series are anywhere from six months to a year apart, he makes cameos and important roles in other peoples stories. So far, he has been sent on a mission to make sure a son of Poseidon makes it to camp safely in The Prince of the Sea and is currently on a quest to save Rachel Elizabeth Dare in The Prince of Time. He also made a small cameo in Child of Earth, although he is not named. Fatal Flaw *Doesn't plan ahead. Appears In *Nolan Swift: My Story Begins *Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive *Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver *Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Other Stories *The Prince of Time (collab) *The Prince of the Sea (collab) *Rise of Legends: Child of Earth (unnamed cameo) *Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water (mentioned) *The Earthen Emperor Book 3: The Fall of an Emperor (brief cameo) *The Olympian Games *Last Man Standing (cameo) Megan Snow Megan Snow is a demigod daughter of Athena. She is one month younger than Nolan Swift. She is sent to help Swift back to camp after Hermes identifies him as one of his sons at the end of the Percy Jackson series. She can control the mist to a small degree and uses it to convince everyone in Swift's class that she has been there all year. She has silver hair and gray eyes, and weilds two short swords as her weapons. She saves Swift from a monster and tells him who his father is. Swift isn't trusting at first, but after a strange dream and a caduceus appears above his head, he trusts her. She and another character bring Swift safely to camp. She is also sent on a quest to save Malcolm after he was captured and brought to Mount Othrys. Before she was sent out on her first quest, she was given a prophecy that a child of Hermes would save her life in one year, so she was sent to retrieve Swift, instead of bringing back a daughter of Demeter (possibly Erika). Because Swift seems like an ordinary child of Hermes with poor skills with a sword, she feels insulted that he will save her life one day and points this out to him. This causes a level of tension between the two for some time, but after they spend some time together, she begins to open up to him. After almost a year later, she is attacked and almost killed by a hydra and Swift travels to the Underworld to save her. When Swift makes it back to camp, she thanks him with a kiss on the forehead; but Erika and Malcolm burst into the room before anything else can happen. She calls Swift by the nick name Slowpoke at first to counter Karena's suggestion of calling him Swift, but it eventually turns into a term of endearment (like Seaweed-brain for Percy). During the following winter, she arrives at Swift's school (along with Abrams) to tell him that Malcolm had been captured by an army of monsters collecting around the old Titan base. During the quest, she tells Swift that he is like a big brother to Abrams and even though she didn't really like him, she was very sad after his passing, but takes a bigger interest in Swift as he took his death a lot harder than she did. A short time after she gets back to camp, Kat picks Swift for another quest and she talks to him later that night to make sure he is ok. She is also worried about him and gives him a hug before leaving. When Swift returns and she learns about the events of his quest, she is happy that he is home safe, but angry with him for almost getting married. She punches him but then quickly kisses him on the cheek and runs out the door shortly after. During The Flames of Hope, she is one of the demigods that managed to escape being captured by Leiomenos when he exited the Underworld at Camp Half-Blood. She then joins Swift and a group of younger demigods in order to set them free and stop Leiomenos from destroying Olympus. Her first name is just a name I thought of off the top of my head, but the last name Snow comes from the Snow Owl, matching her hair and the fact that Athena's symbol is an owl. Fatal Flaw *She doesn't like to ask for help, even when she needs it Appears In *Nolan Swift: My Story Begins *Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive (only for a short time) *Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver *Nolan Swift: The Chains That Bind Other Stories *The Olympian Games *Last Man Standing Malcolm Archer Malcolm is a son of Apollo and provides a balance to Swift's full speed ahead attitude. While Swift normally runs into battle, Malcolm will hang in the back and pick off monsters from a distance. He also has the ability to transform anything he touches into the shape of an arrow, something that only a few children of Apollo have ever had. He joins Swift on his quest to save Megan after the hydra attack and is hinted that he has gone on quests before with Swift. It is also hinted that he has a crush on Erika, but just like his fighting style he holds himself back and watches as things unfold. He is almost killed by a hell hound while trying to save Megan and is bitten by one when pushing Swift out of the way. He later is captured during a mission to see why an army of monsters were heading to Mount Othrys. Nolan Swift later rescued him, even after he told him to stay away using an Iris message. His name comes from the character Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly, but I changed the last name to fit a son of Apollo. Fatal Flaw *Personal Loyalty Appears In *Nolan Swift: My Story Begins (cameo) *Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive *Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver *Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind (Small cameo) *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Other Stories *The Olympian Games *The Prince of Time (mentioned, but not seen) *Last Man Standing (cameo) Erika Plume Erika is a daughter of Demeter. She specializes in medical plants, but can use vines and thorns as weapons. Because she has a strong connection with the Earth, she falls asleep when flying in the air making her unable to ride a pegasus. She can also detect strong life forces from things such as plants or people. This power comes in handy when traveling in the Underworld. She is very skilled at making new plants that she can use when needed by carrying around the seeds of those plants (including rapidly growing thorn vines and a glow-in-the-dark plant that raps around your arm). She has a crush on Malcolm and gets very embarrassed when she ends on sleeping on his shoulder. I thought of her name while playing Pokemon combining the gym leader Erika and her Pokemon Vileplume. Fatal Flaw *Low Self Esteem Appears In *Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive *Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind Other Stories *Last Man Standing (cameo) John Abrams Son of Ares, he thinks that he can take anyone in a fight and is very hot tempered. He is about 14 during the time of The Lost Quiver, but is very short being only 5 feet tall. He sometimes gets picked on because of his height and will start fights with anyone, but doesn’t have the skills to back up a lot of his claims. He has a magic belt that he can use to pull out different weapons and can use them well being a child of Ares, but will often go for cooler weapons instead of practical ones. He does however find a weapon he likes, a sword that can break off into several different sections that can be used as a bladed whip. He joins Megan and swift on their quest to find Malcolm because of a prophecy saying a child of Ares has to go along, and he is the only one at the camp during the winter term. He likes to wear baseball caps because his hair is very spikey and he likes to hide it. He also has red eyes that can cause people to become angry if they make eye contact. His name comes from the name for the Abrams tank, and the name John is just a name. I did find out later that John Abrams is a four star general Fatal Flaw *Can't stand being made fun of Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver *Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind (cameo) Kat Sandmin A child of Hypnos, and a friend of Nolan Swift. She is good at keeping secrets and spends a lot of time asleep, but can be hyper when she wants to be. She doesn't care about her looks, even dying her hair blue and never brushing it. She has foggy eyes able to see into peoples dreams, and she can erase memories of those asleep. Her main form of attack is daydreaming a monster or object and bringing it into the physical world, but these dream objects aren't as strong as real monsters and can be defeated if hit hard enough or if Kat can't focus. Kat appears to have a crush on Swift, picking him for her quest over a child of Hephaestus which the prophecy was most likely talking about and getting mad when he says he won't go. Later in The Chains That Bind, in order to call Hera she stages a fake wedding and feels a little disappointed that Swift didn't say "I do" in return (as she had already said it). She however won't come inbetween Swift and Megan and feels no jealousy toward her. Her name comes from catnap and the Sandman, both referring to sleep. Fatal Flaw *Lets her anger get the better of her Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Other Stories *The Olympian Games *The Prince of the Sea (small role, but introductory story) Mike Geres A son of Hephaestus and a new member to Camp Half-Blood. He has not had a major role in my stories, but Nolan Swift mentions a time when he made a chainsaw that went on a rampage and almost destroyed the other cabins. He also has the rare ability to bend metal into any shape he can imagine. Chiron suggested him to go on the quest with Kat, as the prophecy stated that the hammer should go on this quest. She refused however and pick Swift instead, saying that because his weapon was a hammer, it still didn't break the rules of the prophecy. His last name comes from the word Gears, being a son of Hephaestus. Fatal Flaw *Pride Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind (Cameo) *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Jake Di Vote A son of Aphrodite who is able to change his appearance (hair color, eye color, skin tone, ect) and has some training in controlling the Mist. He is much less self-centered than the other Aphrodite campers and will help out other demigods by taking their place if they need to go on a mission. He is very quiet and is able to memorize the physical details of a person perfectly after only a few seconds.He only appeared for a short time in The Lost Quiver to act as Swift's replacement while he went on a mission to save Malcolm, another demigod that had gone missing. His last name "Di Vote" comes from the word devote or devotion, being a child of Aphrodite. He has no picture because he can change his form and features. Fatal Flaw *Unknown Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver Sammy An unclaimed child that spends his time in the Hermes cabin. He looks up to Nolan Swift, but he doesn't have any special powers to speak of. During the attack of Camp Half-Blood in The Flames of Hope, he manages to hide along with several other demigods. He doesn't have any talents in-particular, but he is optimistic and always ready to help. Fatal Flaw *Unknown Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Will A son of Persephone. He can grow plants, but they die shortly after making him upset about his abilities. His father is a grave-digger and he met Persephone during the winter, when Persephone is in the Underworld. He is named after the Weeping Willow tree. Fatal Flaw *Anger Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Cacnea A daughter of Demeter. While not as powerful as Erika, she is able to grow cacti and not much else. She can also make tiny spikes stick out of her body, much like a cactus. Fatal Flaw *Fear Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Rose Another child of Demeter with abilities similar to Erika, but once again not on the same level. When the camp is attacked during The Flames of Hope, she manages to save a group of campers by hiding them inside trees that she grew (which were hollow). She helps Swift and his group to try and save the reast of the campers after they are captured. Fatal Flaw *Unknown Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Sarah Malcolm's half sister and a child of Apollo. While a great healer with an amazing singing voice, she is horrible with a bow; managing to shoot an arrow backward right into Mr. D's soda can, effectively banning her from the archery field. Fatal Flaw *Envy Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Ruff and Tuff Twin children of Ares. Ruff has a fighting style that completely depends on offense, while Tuff is a completely defensive fighter. They are based off the age old question "What happens when a spear that can break any shield and a shield that can block any spear meet." They also have a very aggressive personality and can be easily coached into a fight, but work well as a team. They join Swift on his quest to free the campers in The Flames of Hope. Fatal Flaw *Their separate fighting styles make it hard to fight alone Appears In *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Category:Original Character Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Character Page